Rory's new life
by Monica Keller
Summary: Rory has a new job, a new life, and an old friend from the past shows up. Will a romance between her and the old friend develop? Read and see. My first ever fan fic so be kind. Chapters are short, so don't be put off by the number of chapters.
1. Rory's Diary in 3rd person format

"Please note- I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them."

"Rory's new life"

Chapter 1 "Rory's diary-in 3rd person format" Sort of a prologue.

Rory has been through a lot these past years. She has seen her mom and Luke finally get married. Rory had been on the campaign trail for a year. She has written such good pieces that she was offered a job with the New York Times, which she gladly took. She was given the title of assistant political editor. Rory would come home most weekends when she had the chance. It was during one of those weekends that her mom got married. She and Sookie had been maid-of-honors. Of course the whole town turned out for it. The wedding was talked about for weeks after by the town. It had been at least a year after the wedding, that her mom announced that she was pregnant. Lorelai was going to have twins, a boy and a girl. She is currently six months along. Rory could just tell how happy her mom is and she is so happy for her.


	2. The party

Chapter 2 "The Party"

Rory was adjusting to her new job pretty well. She had this one co-worker, Natalie, who has become a good friend. It was Natalie, who had been at the paper along time, who invited her to the yearly company Halloween party. This year it was going to be a masquerade party. Rory has just gotten back for a long work day, and on her way home she picked up some take-out. Since she couldn't make it home this weekend, she called her mom.

"Hey" said Rory

"Hey Kiddo" Lorelai said "How have you been?"

"Fine and you?" said Rory

"I'm about as fine as you can be six months pregnant with twins. "said Lorelai " I can hear Goodyear calling"

"Let me know when they arrive so that I can get the strings hooked up" joked Rory

"Don't tease the mommy" Lorelai said

"Sorry, I'll try to be more sensitive" Rory said

"Thanks" said Lorelai "Any future plans?"

"Yes actually, the paper is having a masquerade party in a few weeks for Halloween. The people at work are either brining dates or friends" Rory told her "So that means…"

"That you will be going with friends" said Lorelai "I can't believe it has been almost three years, and you haven't been on any dates or have been seeing anybody"

"Well, I have been concentrating heavily on my career" said Rory

"Yeah, I know, but if you happen to meet a nice guy, don't be afraid to say yes if he asks you out. I think you have your career in a good place, and you could use a good man" said Lorelai

"If I do come across a good man, I will try and take your advice" said Rory

"That's all I ask" says Lorelai as they hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------

Rory was at the party and she was having a pretty good time. Her friend, Natalie has helped her find a mask that she was extremely happy with. She was dancing and enjoying herself, but she still felt a little weird, as she was more of a slow dancer type. She went to sit down, and the place she chose has a good view of the entire dance floor. She had been looking around the dance floor, when she spotted a familiar face…


	3. An Old Friend

Chapter 3- An Old friend.

His P.O.V.

He has just spotted Rory Gilmore. A girl he knew a while back. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Despite her wearing a mask, he would recognize those eyes anywhere. Judging by her reaction, she knew who he was, even with the mask on. He couldn't believe his luck, seeing Rory again after all this time. He never really did stop thinking about her. Should he go up and talk to her? He still knew her looks, and the one she gave him said it all…

Rory's P.O.V.

She recognized him instantly. She had no clue that he was even in New York. She never really never where he went after that fate less day. She had to meet him and they had some things they needed to talk about. But just as she was going to get up to find him and say something, her friend pulled her over to them- she was still looking at him while her friend pulled her away.

Her friend noticed this and didn't say anything, but she secretly smiled to herself.

A few days later….

" How would you like to go on a blind date?" asked Natalie

"I guess I could. I haven't been on any sort of date since Logan" Rory said.

" I am not going to mention his name, as I want it to be a surprise " Natalie said " You will recognize him because I told him to bring a sunflower with him. He knows who you are and he is eager for this date. He will meet you at Mike's café Friday at 7 pm."

"Fine" says Rory

"I can't wait. I know you two will hit it off" said Natalie" but you have to promise me something"

"What's that? Asked Rory

"That no matter if you want to see him or not, you will at least hear him out" Said Natalie

"I promise: said Rory, who was extremely curious now.


	4. The Blind Date

Chapter 4 --The Blind Date

Rory was both nervous and excited about the date. She was constantly wondering who it could be and what they had to say. She decided to arrive early to scope out the scene and was hoping her date might be a little early as well. She glanced around the room, but didn't see any sign of him. She looked around patiently and eventually looked down at her watch, which now read 7. A sunflower is now placed in front of her. She quickly looks up to see who her date is.

"Marty!" she exclaimed

"Rory, it is so good to see you again" Marty says as she stands up to give him a hug

"Marty, these past few weeks have been full of surprises it seems like. First I see you at the party and now you are my blind date" Rory says "I have so many questions, I don't know where to begin"

"I could start off. Remember that Natalie said to hear me out. I guess I could tell you what I have been doing with my life"

"Ok, that's fine" says Rory as the waiter takes their orders" But if you don't mind, I would like you to start from the Lucy situation and kind of go from there"

"Ok, here it goes" says Marty" I never told Lucy about you mainly because I still had feelings for you. I know I should of told her, but I didn't want to mess up one of the few relationships I have had in my life. Even while I was with her, I still felt like something was missing in my life. When I saw you, I panicked. I should of never done that and should of never pulled you into all of that. I am sorry for all of it.

"They do say time heals all wounds. I do forgive you for everything" says Rory " I do have to ask as I am curious, what happened after Lucy and you left the restaurant?"

"Fair question" says Marty " By the time I got outside, she was already in a taxi. I tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up. I even tried going over a few times, but no one answered the door. I finally just wrote a quick note to her saying how sorry I was, and slid it under the door. Whether she read it, I will never know.

"I see" says Rory then sipping the coffee that the waiter just brought her" I can see her reasoning of not answering you"

"Yeah, I know" says Marty looking down" I was horrible to her"

"Thanks" says Rory to the waiter, who had just brought over the food they ordered.

"Since you asked me about Lucy, I find it only fair to ask you about Logan" says Marty" I am curious as what happened to you and Logan"

"Long story short" says Rory " he proposed after my Yale graduation, I said no, he said goodbye"

"Why did you say no?" Marty asked in a cautious voice.

"Fair question" Rory says" I wanted to concentrate on my getting my career going, and I just wasn't ready to be married. I thought that I had loved him, but something just seemed off. I don't know what it is even to this day. I just feel that we weren't connecting a hundred percent. Something just felt off. Plus there was this nagging feeling that he wasn't the guy I thought he was"

"Wow, I never knew you felt like that" said Marty

" Yeah, me either" says Rory" I really gave thought to his proposal , and was thinking if he would really keep me happy. My thoughts always came back to the one person who has always made me happy no matter what"

"Who would that be?" asked Marty, a little scared of who she might say

"It was you Marty" she said, looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back at her

She looked at her watch which said 10:30.

"I got to be up early. My hometown of Stars Hollow is having an event and I volunteered to man a booth, so I want to get to bed early" Rory says " Why don't you drop by?"

"I would love that" says Marty.

"Great" says Rory. "Here is my number in case for any reason you can't make it" She hands him a slip of paper

------------------------------------------------------

Author's note. This story will continued. I have to work, so it may be a few days or so before the next few chapters are written and posted.


	5. The Call

Chapter 5 "The Call"

Rory is talking to her mom on the phone on the way to Stars Hollow.

"Well you will never guess who the blind date guy was" said Rory

"Who?" asked Lorelai, really curiously.

"Marty" said Rory

"Your naked guy?" asked Lorelai

"The one in the same" said Rory

"How did it go on the date?" asked Lorelai

"Pretty good. We talked and got a lot of things off our chests and out in the open" said Rory

"Will you two go out again, or was this a one time thing?" asked Lorelai

"I invited him to the event in town today, so if he shows, I will assume he wants to go out again" says Rory

"Well, I will keep an eye out for him. Does he still look the same?" asked Lorelai

"Yes he does" Rory says

" I am happy for you. Remember how I once told you how I thought that he may have liked you in the same way Luke liked me? Said Lorelai, Rory nodded. " I hope that you will end up as happy as Luke and I are now"

"Thanks mom" said Rory

"I have to hang up now" says Rory

"Why?" asked Loralei "Are you sick of talking to me or something?"

"No, it's just that I can see you right there" said Rory hanging up her phone.

She gets out of her car and hugs her mom.

"I'll let you know if I have see Marty" said Lorelei "You better get to your booth before Taylor has a fit"

-------------------------------------------------


	6. Luke's Judgment

Chapter 6 "Luke's Judgment "

Rory is walking over to her booth. She is helping to sell tickets for the amusement park type event The event is once again to help fund the bridge. Rory has been at the booth for almost two hours when she finally spots Marty approaching.

"Rory" yells Marty, waving to her.

Rory smiles "Hey, glad you made it" she says

"You didn't say a time, so I had to guess, and once I found the place, I had to then find you" says Marty

"Sorry about that" says Rory "I knew I forgot to mention something. My replacement is now, here, so would you like to get something to eat?"

"Sure" said Marty "Where'd you have in mind?"

"Luke's" says Rory. They started walking "I will have to fill you in on a few things. Luke is now my stepfather and my mom is pregnant with twins"

"Wow, that is big news" says Marty

"Also, since Luke doesn't know you, he might come off a bit rude and might even ask you a lot of questions" warns Rory.

"That's fine" says Marty "I can understand why would he would."

"Here we are" says Rory. They enter Luke's, and see Lorelai at a table. She smiles and waves them over. They sit down at the table with her.

"Hey Marty" says Lorelai

"Hey, Mrs. Danes" says Marty

"Please, call me Lorelai" says Lorelai" How are you?"

"Great" says Marty

Luke comes over to the table.

"Hey Rory" says Luke "Who is your friend?"

"Hey, Luke" says Rory "This is Marty"

"Hello, sir" says Marty as he stands up to shakes Luke's hand. Luke shakes his hand, but doesn't take his eyes off of Marty.

Luke gives Lorelei a look. "Uh, Rory, I have just gotten some things for the twins I want you to see" says Lorelai as Marty sits back down.

"Ok" says Rory "We will be right back. Please excuse us for a second Marty" Marty nods, he knows what is about to come.

Lorelai and Rory head upstairs. Luke then sits in the chair across from Marty.

"So, I hear you are Rory are going out" says Luke

"Yes, sir" says Marty

"What are your intentions?" asks Luke

"All good, I can assure you sir" says Marty

"They better be" says Luke "I better not find out that you have hurt her in any way. If you do, I will hunt you down" Marty got a scared look in his eye

"I promise you, sir" says Marty" that I will not hurt her in any way"

Lorelai and Rory re-enter the diner and walk back over to the table and sit down. Luke then stands up

"What can I get for you? He asks. They them give him their order. After a little while, Lorelai excuses herself, and goes to the counter to talk to Luke.

"So what's your judgment on Marty?" asks Lorelai

"I think he will work out fine. He is polite, which is always good. I also thinks he is a bit scared of me, which is also good." says Luke

Lorelai smiles, then she catches Rory's eye and gives her a smile

"I think Luke approves of you to some point. " says Rory

"That's good, I wasn't to sure" says Marty.

"Do you want to get out of here, and maybe catch some of the amusement park? Asks Rory

"Sure, let's go" says Marty

-------------------------------------------------


	7. Christmas with Richard and Emily

Chapter 7: "Christmas with Richard and Emily"

Marty and Rory decide that since they are there, they decide to enjoy the amusement park.

Rory smiles at Marty and he smiles back which prompts him to ask" Would this count as a date?"

Rory says" It sure does"

They then enjoy the rest of the night at the amusement park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later…..

Marty and Rory have gone on at least 3 more dates since the last one. They haven't kissed yet as they wanted to take things a bit slow.

"I think we have gone out on enough dates to now declare us boyfriend/girlfriend" says Rory

"I couldn't agree more" says Marty, with a relief in his voice

They just got back from watching a Marx Brothers movie at the local dollar theatre.

Marty walks Rory to her apartment, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, still a bit unsure of how fast he should be taking things. She smiles.

"Night Rory" says Marty

"Night Marty: says Rory. He leaves and she goes into her apartment. Her cell begins to ring. It is Emily.

"Your grandfather and I would like to invite you and your boyfriend to our Christmas party: says Emily

"How did you know that Marty…"says Rory

"I have my sources" says Emily, cutting her off" I already talked to your mom. She and Luke are coming. Though it took a little pushing to get her to come. The party is on the 24th , and after everyone leaves, we will have our own private gift exchange, just the family."

"Ok, sounds good, Grandma" says Rory "I guess I will see you then."

Rory then calls up Marty to inform him of this sudden development.

"I know this is last minute, but my Grandma invited you to Christmas Eve over at her place" says Rory

"She did?" asks Marty

"Yep, and she also somehow knew you and I were boyfriend/girlfriend" says Rory "How she knew, it was beyond me"

"That is a bit creepy" says Marty" But sure, I'll come. I won't get to see much of you between now and New Years anyways, since you have to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at Richard and Emily's. Luke and Lorelai are standing at the door, at bit hesitant to ring the bell.

"Why are they not ringing the bell? " Marty whispered to Rory

"Well," Rory whispered back " Once you get to know them some, you will understand"

Lorelai finally gets the strength to ring the bell. Emily answers and invites them in.

"Nice to meet you again, Marty" says Emily

"Nice to meet you again too, Mrs. Gilmore" says Marty

"Please, call me Emily" says Emily. "Richard, are guests are here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner with the grandparents was over.

"That actually wasn't actually as painful as I thought it was going to be" says Lorelai "They actually seemed to accept you, Marty"

"Yeah, that was weird" says Marty "I don't what it was about me that made them like me"

Luke and Lorelai say goodbye and goodnight to Rory and Marty. They then drive back to Stars Hollow. Rory drives Marty back to his apartment and walks him to the door.

"Thanks again for doing this" says Rory smiling

"Not a problem" says Marty "I guess I won't see you again till New Years Eve"

Rory decided to make the first move and she pulls Marty in for a kiss.


	8. The Births

Chapter 8 'The Births"

It was now New Years Eve. Rory was getting herself ready for the New Years Eve party. Marty was on his way over. She had a few minutes to get ready before he arrived. She put on the necklace that he gave her for Christmas. It was a beautiful necklace. She knew it was nothing expensive and she was ok with that. The style of the necklace fit who she was perfectly. There was a knock on the door and she then went to answer it ,

"Marty!" say Rory "Right on time." She gives him a kiss on the lips as a greeting.

"You ready to go?" asked Marty, who wished secretly that the kiss would of last a little longer.

Rory nodded " Just let me grab my coat and purse"

------------------------------------------------

They are now at the party. Rory and Marty danced with almost all slow songs that came along. The announcement was then made that it was going to be midnight in a couple of minutes. Soon the countdown started.

"10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4, 3,2, 1, Happy New Year" shouted Rory and Marty with the rest of the crowd. Marty then leaned in and kissed Rory. It was one of the more deeper kisses that they had. After they pulled apart, they stared into each others eyes and was smiling. Rory's cell went off. As much as she hated to pull away, she had to see who it was. Her mom was due any day now, and she wanted to be there. It was Lorelai.

"Mom? It's time!" asked Rory

"Yes, it's time" says Lorelai. "I hope I am not calling you real late, but you said to call the minute it happened"

"Nonsense," says Rory "I am glad that you called. Marty and I will be there as soon as possible"

"Great," says Lorelai "Luke will meet you in the waiting room"

------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at the hospital. They spot Luke, who rushes over to them.

"Just in time. I just checked on her" said Luke "She is at 9cm and she has been asking for you"

"I'll wait here" says Marty. Both Luke and Rory nod as they head off to Lorelai's room.

20 Minutes later

Rory comes to the waiting room to find Marty. Marty stands up as soon as he sees her.

"How is she and the babies?" asked Marty.

"Both mother and babies are doing great" says Rory smiling. "She won't well me their names until I get back. She wants you there when she reveals the names."

They both hurry off to Lorelai's room. Just as they are hurrying to Lorelai's room., Richard and Emily come storming into the waiting room.

"Did we miss it? Asked Emily

"I am afraid so," says Rory "But in her defense, this was one of the more quicker births"

"How is she?" asked Richard

"She's fine" says Rory "and so are the babies. We are just about to go in and see them and learn their names."

They all follow Rory to her mom's room.

"Great" says Lorelai "You all are here. Rory, you have a beautiful sister and brother. I have the girl, whose name is Sophie Mia, and Luke has the boy, whose name is Sean William.

"Great names" said Rory smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	9. Logan's Return

Chapter 9 "Logan's Return"

Rory's thoughts:

It has been 3 months since my mom has had the twins. I can't believe how fast the time went by. My mom is the happiest I have seen her in a long time. My life is great. I have an excellent boyfriend whom I am in love with. I just have to tell him this though.

Marty's thoughts:

I am in such a good place with my life right now. I have the most beautiful girlfriend. Every day I spend with her is a blessing. Being able to be with her when she got to see her new brother and sister was the best. The look on her face said it all. Life is going so well now that nothing can change that feeling.

Or so he thought….

Rory was meeting at her new favorite coffee spot in New York. She has just had one of her longer work weeks and was glad that it was finally over so that she could relax. She had went to Stars Hollow just about every week since the twins were born. This was going to be her first weekend in a long time that it was going to be just her and Marty.

Rory was standing in line waiting for a table. She then placed her order and took a book out to read during her wait. She is sitting at one of the outside tables. Since she was so into her book, she didn't even notice the guy that brought the coffees she ordered to the table.

"Here you go miss" said Logan

"Thanks" said Rory without even looking up. Marty had come to the coffee shop a few minutes ago and witnessed the entire thing. He then approaches Rory's table.

"Logan" says Rory noticing him only once Marty arrived. "What are you doing here?"

" I don't need to ask you the same question" said Logan. "This is a coffee shop. Oh, hey Marty" he just now noticed Marty standing beside the table. Marty just nodded, not taking his eyes off of Logan.

"Sit down, both of you" says Rory "Logan what are you doing here?" she asked him again

"Well, I moved away to Boston after you said no to me" said Logan "I moved back to the city a little while ago. I then started visiting all the coffee shops around to try and find you."

"Find me for what?" Rory asked

"To talk, and maybe see if you wanted to get back together and give us another chance" said Logan

"I maybe would of considered it a few years ago" said Rory :But I am happy now. I am in great relationship" she motioned to Marty.

"You are with him now? Asked Logan

'Yes, I am" says Rory "I am over you Logan, and I have been for a long time. Nothing you say or do is going to change that fact" she stands up to leave

"It was nice seeing you again Logan" says Rory :But we have to get going now"

"Bye Rory" says Logan looking a bit defeated. He couldn't believe that she would choose Marty over him. She has moved on, and maybe I should as well, he thought.

---------------------------------

A few blocks from the coffee shop.

'You were awfully quiet back there" Rory said to Marty

"It's just that I didn't want to start anything" said Marty "There was a lot that I wanted to say to him, but I just decided that it wasn't the time or place to do so."

They then arrived at Rory's apartment. He walks her to the door.

"Just so maybe it gives you a little piece of mind, I didn't feel anything when I saw him today. I am in love with you" says Rory

"That does give me piece of mind" says Marty' And I love you too. Always have"

They then kissed.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: The epilogue

In the next 3 years, Marty and Rory have gotten engaged than married. Several years later they had 3 children, each born a few years apart.: Julia "Juwl" Leigh Williams, Steven Marty Williams, and David John Williams. They had also moved to Stars Hollow where Rory worked at home while taking care of the kids. Marty owns his own bar in town, and it one of the best bartenders in the area.

The End


End file.
